Power Rangers Jungle Spirits
by mosuxakia
Summary: When an Evil Virus strike 5 Teens are Chosen to save their city! And the world. FAN-MADE Power rangers Series
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-An Introduction to a New start**

 **Keep reading to See the Bloopers :D**

* * *

7:35 AM

There was a 16 year Teen names Leo,

 **Apperance: a 5'9Teen with dusty blonde hair and brown eyes and had a Red Shirt and a Crimson Hoodie and Grey pants and red sneakers and black fingerless Gloves**

He sighed

As He was Waiting on a Park Bench waiting for 2others

A 16 year old Female and Male Came to him

Their Names were Selena and Jack

 **Melanie Appearance: Has Short Bernadette Hair and Freckles all her cheeks and wore a Light Yellow Sweater and and a Yellow Button Saying "Rabbit Girl! ?" and wore grey shorts and Yellowsneakers and had Yellow Bracelets and a Rabbit Hairpin and was the shortest at 5'4**

 **Hudson Appearance: a Male with a Blue and WhiteStriped Shirt and Straight Black Hair and light Blue pants and shoulder length Hair and Grey Eyes and black classy shoes, Height: 5'10**

"What are we gonna Do?" MelanieAsked

Melanie's Stomach Growled

"Get Milkshakes!" Melanie said

 **3 minutes Later...**

"Well Now you got your Milkshake, What now?" Hudson Asked, Turned to Leo, Who was Looking at an Alleyway for some odd reason

And just kept staring at it

"Mabye he's In Love with an Alleyway!" Melanie Whispered to Hudson

"Is He?"

"Mabye~ Cause He's been going through Random Alleyways Like a Dork!" Melanie Said as She got Bitch Slapped by Leo

"What the Heck was that For?!" Melanie Cried with Now a Red handprint om her Cheek

"I AM NOT in love with an Alleyway!" Leo scolded

"I Said 'Mabye'!" Melanie Cried Again

As the 2 were arguing 2 other Teens walked To Them

"Well i ain't a Part of this shit" Hudson said monotonly

"Yo Sup!" Mike Said

"Oh Hey" Hudson Greeted

"How's the Day for you guys?" KierraAsked

"Not so Fine" Hudson Said monotonly

 **Appearance of Mike: a Boy with shortSilver dyed Hair and a Green shirt and Grey shortsand a Darker green Plaid hoodie and Brown Boots and a Silver Fancy wrist Watch, is5'6**

 **Appearance of Kierra: a Has Curly Blonde Hair and and Brown Ends and Black square Glasses and A Cream Coloredlong sleeved T-shirt and a Black school vest and a Black school skirt and long light grey Socks and Black boots and had Black fingerless Gloves and a Red Ribbon Braceletand has Light pink Lipstick and a Beauty mark on her Cheek, is 5'5**

"Guys~! Leo Got a Girlfriend~!" Melanie Teased

"Who is it?" KierraAsked Excitedly

"Is it Mimi?!" Mike said

"Nope!" Melanie said

"Is it Hudson?!" Mike said

"Leo's not Gay y'know!" Melanie scolded

"Then what?!" Mike Said

"AnAlleyway!" Melanie Said

In Shock,Mike was already Sad ?

"I didn't expect His Girlfriend to be an Alleyway" Mike said in Shock

"Obviously Leo dosen't have Girlfriend" Kierrasaid Flipping her Hair

"How do YOU know!?" Melanie Asked

"He Never had an Love Intrest" She said casually

Mike:?

Hudson:?"huh, No wonder He'll Never have a Wife"

Melanie:?

Leo:?

* * *

Then a white Van pulled up to them and a Man with Short black hair and swag and badass looking Shades with a Dark Purple tuxedo Looked at them

"Um Hello~?" Melanie Greeted(?)

"Get in" He said Coldly

"What the Heck are you trying to Do?"Mike asked "Kidnap and Us and Murder Us?!"

The man shook His head

"Phew!" Mike was relifed

"Just get in" He continued

They glanced and Shrugged as Hudson Slided the Door open as they Got in and sat down

* * *

As the Man Started Driving the Teens were just Plain Confused, Why is he Asking them to come with Him even though They didn't know Who He was

"And Luckily We live in an Apartment building! With no parents so they won't Try to kill us when going with someone we Don't know!" Melanie said confidently "right?"

"You are the Worst Person Ever!" Leo scolded "But painfullytrue..."

"So Who are you Anyway?" Hudson asked calmly

"You don't need to know that" The Man said

"But We Need to know!" Kierra said

"Just call me commander" 'Commander' Said

"Alright cheif" Mike said which made Commander Slightly Irrated at Mike

Mike Sweat-droppedin a Cartoonish Way ?

"Sorry"

"But Where are you taking Us?!" Leo asked

"To aTower" Commander said

* * *

It was a 15 Minute Drive

They Reached A silver tower, it looked similar to an Office building

As they got out of the building they all looked in Awe

"Woah~!" Melanie said in Awe while looking up at the building

"Come inside the office" Commander told them

As they all went into the building

But Melanie was still looking at the building

"Melanie!" Kierra said

"coming!" Melanie said

 _ **Inside the Fabulous office**_

It looked Empty with only 4-7 people wearing fancy looking suits

There were 2Escalators one up and one down

It had a few potted plants like a Sunflower and a Rose

It looked also rather clean

Even though it was quite dull, Grey walls white Floors, it looked boring to be in

A check in desk can be seen but no one at it yet

There was a small waitingarea with 2 round grey tables and grey plastic chairs

Kierra looked stunded at how clean and fancy the office looked

Melanie was rather un impressed and looked like she'd seen a Bad movie

"Aww man! This building looks super lame!" Melanie Complanied

"Have you seen the Teacher's Lounge? It almost looked like this. But with more furniture" Leo pointed out

"I've seen Better than This!" Melanie shouted which caught everyone's Attention

"Sorry"Melanie Whimpered then got Smacked at the Head

"Ow!"

 _ **"Commander! Have you Called Them in?" A Male mechanical Voice asked, it sound like a robot, but without theconstant stopping in between Words**_

"Yes, One seems a little too Noisy" Commander

"Hey I Heard That!" Melanie said angrily

"Be quiet Melanie!" Kierra Scolded

"We'll Be rightthere" Commander said

 _ **"See ya later" the voice said**_

 _End of call_

"Who's that?" Leo Asked

"It sound like a robo-dude!" Mike finally spoke up for not speaking for minutes

"C'mon kids" Commander said walking to the Escalator

"Well He's older than us" Hudson said as He started walking followed by the others

 **A minute later**

"So where are We going exactly?" Mike Asked

As they walked in the hallway

As the rest kept walking then stopped Mike walked tothem

At a metal sliding door with the Numbers '269'

He got a card and thr door scanned it

As it automatically opened

"c'mon kids, i want you to Meet someone" Commander said

The Teens soon went in the room

The room looks almost like a Command center, with hologram Screens and 3 other people in the room

There were five metal doors on the side of the room

With the silhouette of an animal

The 1stwas a Tiger

The 2ndwas a Shark

The 3rd was a Rabbit ***We needed more Rabbit Characters in power rangers and super Sentai!***

The 4th was a Puma

And the 5th was a Chameleon

"Commander~ you called the Teens?" A lady with long black hair asked

"Their right here" Commander said pointing at the 5 Teens

"Least one of us has Attitude!" Leo said glaring at Melanie

"What?!"

Hudson went to the 2nd door and put his ear to listen if something was inside

Light splashing was heard

Leo went to the 1st door and did the same

But heard purring?

Leo then lifted his head

Then backed up a little then knocked on it

 _ **"Just stop Knocking mother f$ &ker!" The same mechanical voice that the commander was calling but this time it sounded tired and sort of drunk**_

So Leo backed up a little more in fear thinking that he Angered him in which he unintentionally did

"Sheesh don't be mad! I'm sorry i disturbed you!" Leo said

 _ **It gaspedand said**_

 _ **"O-oh sorry. I didn't realize"**_

"I'm relived your not angry at me,Excuse my somewhat rudeness" Leo said

They all did the same

"Are you having fun?" Commander asked

"I am!" Mike said

"Well because your gonna meet them in just a minute" Commander said

"Oh that's cool" Mike said glee-fully

"Should i open the doors already?" Commander asked

They all nodded

The doors opened

A red robotic Tiger jumped on to Leo and just started tosnuggle Leo

Leo felt fingers on his Back similar to a Hug which made Leo hug back

Hudson was sorta upset

Cause nothing came to him

Until he looked inside and saw a shark fin

He then walked inside

He knelt down and a the shark fin rised the reveal a robotic shark

A smile cracked on His face

Melanie was Being Tickled by a Small yellow Robotic rabbit with a Blue bowtie

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just s-stop!" Melanie laughed being tickled

"Never!" TheYellow rabbit

Kierra just simply Petted the robotic puma like a Cat

They both felt nice ***i know you guys are gonna say this is a sexual joke***

And Mike and Chameleon are just talking if their friends ***Refering to Leo and Tiger*** if they will Ever get a girlfriend

A Explosion was heard

And Things with Navy Bodies and Metal cage like Heads breached into the room

"Well, we're Fucked" Melanie said

 _ **To be continued!**_

* * *

 **Cast Names:**

 **Leo**

 **Melanie**

 **Kierra**

 **Mike**

 **Droid names:**

 **Tiger**

 **Usagi**

 **Cyclone**

 **Puma or Toregamako** _*that is a random nickname*_

 **Chameleon**

 _ **Bloopers!**_

Leo:"dude, get off me"

 _ **Tiger:"why?"**_

Leo:"Cause it looks like your gonna make out with me"

 _ **Everyone laughs offscreen**_

Leo:"what?! It looks like it ***giggles*** "

 **Take 2**

Mike:"i don't know why i'm getting a Pokemon or Medabots fell with this"

 _Chameleon:"why?!"_

Mike:"because your robots, and we keep you as partners"

 _Chameleon:"then Why pokemon?!"_

 _ **'Awkward silence'**_

Mike:"i have NO idea"

 _ **Chameleon giggles**_

Mike:"Shut up, you don't know anime as well as i do"

 **Entering office scene**

Melanie:"awww man! This building is super- ***slides and trips over*** ow"

Leo:"what was She standing on?!"

Kierra:"a wet floor, which is unconviently here"

Leo:"Well who keeps moping the floor everytime we film?"

Mike:*points the janitor*

Leo:"What the f$&k Janitor?!"

Janitor:"i love this place to be clean as a Diamond!"

Hudson:"That's never gonna Happen"

Kierra:"F$&k you Janitor!"

 _ **Everyone just starts laughing**_

 **Authors note: i realised that Leo's name was already used**

 **I'm using it anyway**


	2. The Battle

Chapter 2-Heroes Rise  
 **Keep reading till the end to See the bloopers :p**

 ****

 **Authors Note: i have confirmed that there will be 13rangers**

 **Authors note 2:** _ **Mike's**_ **name is changed to 'Nicholas'**

* * *

"Well we're fucked"

* * *

Nicholas despritly tries to open the window, to find out it needs a code of open it

"Dang it! Who even needs code locks on their Windows?! Who even does that?!" Nicholas raged out

 **I changed this part of the story were they the things were not in the room yet**

 ****

Loud banging and grumbling was heard behind the door

 **Be reminded i am stupid at making stories about serious stuff unless you want me to**

 ****

"Hurry up and unlock thr dang code!" Melanie Cried out as thr banging got louder

"I'm trying! It's just that why should a person put coded locks on their window!" Nicholas shouted

 **"Smash the Window to pieces and not pay for it!"** Usagi ***yellow robotic rabbit whose name was mentioned in the credits*** yelled with everyone awkward staring at Him

"Dude, the window was 200 dollars and 60 cents, why would you smash it? If we jump out the window we're gonna Die" Cyclone ***blue robotic shark mentioned in the credits*** scolded while the little rabbit whimpered

Nicholas grabbed a desk chair and threw it outside the window

 _ **Outside the building**_

 _ ****_

We meet Luna, Leo's sister

 _ **Apperance of luna: she had dusty blonde hair and brown eyes and she had freckles,she wore a Grey soccer t-shirt and dark grey shorts and blue sneakers and was 4'10**_

 _ ****_

"Weird~,why would a random chair fly out the window? Hm. Probally Nothing,or a Drunk party" She said not minding the chair thrown outside and walked away

 _ **Inside the building**_

 _ ****_

"Holy Crap Dude! Why?!" Kierra shouted  
"Because it's the best escape aside from the fire exit!" Nicholas said ***with a derp face***

 ****

"Can't we just agree with Nicholas and jump from the window?!"


End file.
